The present invention relates to a purse burglarproof structure in which a male and a female buckles are disposed on a strap of the purse. In the case that the strap is pulled by a robber and the male and female buckles are separated from each other, a sound emitter to emit loud sound for help and scaring the robber.
Robbery takes place more and more frequently nowadays. Especially, a lady is often the object of a robber. It often takes place that a robber robs the handbag or purse carried by a lady. In order to protect the lady from robbery, a portable alarm (not shown) has been developed to be carried by a user for ensuring the safety of the user. However, such alarm can only protect the user, while failing to make the robber give up the robbed purse. Therefore, there will be still loss of properties.